Hurt
by xo-charmedfan-xo
Summary: After Leo is injured, Prue is called back from the dead to help him. What has happened to her? What will happen now? PiperLeo PrueAndy. Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!
1. Chapter 1

Piper (Witch/Mortal): 32 years old, married to Leo. Has two daughters, Melinda and Megan. Has the power of molecular immobilization and molecular combustion.

Phoebe (Witch/Mortal): 31 years old, married to Coop. Has one daughter, Pearla and one son, Chris. Has the power of premonition, levitation and empathy.

Paige (Whitelighter/Witch/Mortal): 30 years old, married to Henry. Has one daughter, Samantha, and one son, Wyatt. Has the power of orbing, telekinetic orbing, glamouring, sensing, healing and hovering.

Leo (Whitelighter/Mortal): 33 years old, married to Piper. Has two daughters, Melinda and Megan. Has the power of orbing, sensing, healing, and hovering.

Coop: (Cupid/Mortal): 32 years old, married to Phoebe. Has one daughter, Pearla, and one son, Chris. Has the power of teleportation, time traveling, stopping time and empathy.

Henry (Mortal): 31 years old, married to Paige. Has one daughter, Samantha, and one son, Wyatt.

Melinda (Witch/Whitelighter/Mortal): 5 years old, daughter of Leo and Piper. Has the power of molecular immobilization, molecular combustion, orbing, sensing, healing and hovering.

Megan (Witch/Whitelighter/Mortal) 4 years old, daughter of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell. Has the power of molecular combustion, molecular immobilization, orbing, glamouring, hovering and sensing.

Pearla (Witch/Cupid/Mortal): 4 years old, daughter of Coop and Phoebe. Has the power of levitation, empathy, premonition, and teleportation.

Chris Halliwell (Witch/Cupid/Mortal): 3 years old, son of Coop and Phoebe. Has the power of teleportation, stopping time and premonitions.

Samantha (Witch/Whitelighter/Mortal): 4 years old, daughter of Henry and Paige. Has the power of orbing, sensing, healing, hovering, glamouring and telekinetic orbing.

Wyatt (Witch/Whitelighter/Mortal): 2 years old, son of Henry and Paige. Has the power of telekinetic orbing, sensing, hovering, healing, telekinetic orbing and glamouring.

Prue (Witch/Avatar/Elder/Mortal): 33 years old. Has the power of telekinesis, astral projection, orbing, healing, glamouring, invisibility, sensing, memory manipulation, mind control, telepathy, lightning bolts, premonitions, overseeing the world, heat generation, electrokinesis, telekinetic orbing, hovering, rewinding time, teleporting, pausing time, altering the world and stopping the use of teleportation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy birthday, Wyatt!" The children yelled.

It was Wyatt's 4th birthday, on June 8, 2006, and Paige was hosting a birthday party at the Halliwell Manor. Henry brought in party hats so all of the kids could put them on, and they all started running around the house.

* * *

In the kitchen, Samantha and Pearla were staring at the glamourous cake that stood on the counter, so no kid could reach them. 

"Pearla, do you think we could hover up there to get a piece of that cake?" Samantha asked.

Pearla shrugged. "I don't know, Sammy... Aunt Piper said that we have to wait."

"Well, it's not like anybody will notice." Samantha said, smirking. "We'll just take a little bit of the frosting."

"Ooh, I love frosting!" Pearla used her powers to levitate up to the counter. She placed her finger on the side of the cake and swiped a piece of frosting off. She levitated back to the ground and placed the frosting into her mouth. "Mmm, yummy frosting! Auntie Piper sure is a great cook!"

"My turn, now." This time, Samantha hovered up to the counter, but Phoebe came into the kitchen, just in time to see Samantha trying to swipe some of the cake.

"Sam! What are you doing? I thought Auntie Piper told you no cake before we start." Phoebe scolded.

Samantha slowly hovered back to the ground, with tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, mommy. I'm so hungry."

"It's okay, sweetie." Phoebe assured her daughter. "You just have to listen to Aunt Piper next time, okay? Now give me a hug."

Samantha nodded and ran over to her mother's open arms. They embraced for a moment, and then let go.

Seconds later, Henry and Leo came into the room.

"Pearla, Sam, do you want to come into the conservatory so we can start cutting the cake?" Leo asked them.

The girls nodded in agreement and ran out of the kitchen, while Phoebe, Henry and Leo followed them out with the cake in Henry's arms.

* * *

They entered the conservatory to see Megan, Melinda, Pearla, Samantha and Chris already waiting for the cake to be served. 

"Alright, the cake is about to be served! Wyatt, do you want some cake?" Phoebe called.

Soon, Wyatt came running in, and sat down on the couch next to Megan and Melinda. Piper, Paige, Coop, and the rest of the parents and kids soon came into the room. Henry placed the cake in front of Wyatt, who was about to take a piece of frosting.

"Not yet, Wyatt. We need to sing 'Happy Birthday' to you, and then you can have cake." Paige instructed.

Coop went over to the light switch and dimmed them, just enough so the candles were lighting up the whole room, while you could still see everyone's faces. Henry went over to Paige and gave her a peck on the cheek, producing a smile from both of their faces.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Wyatt, happy birthday to you!" Everybody sang.

Wyatt had a big grin on his face, and blew out the four candles that were placed right in the middle of the cake. Everyone cheered in excitement while Leo started cutting the cake.

"Can we have cake now?" Samantha asked her mom.

Paige nodded her head. "Yes you can."

"Yay!" Samantha cheered.

Phoebe handed Samantha, Pearla, Megan, Melinda and Chris each a piece of cake, and they ran into the parlour to eat their food.

* * *

Piper was holding the door open for all of the kids and parents that were exiting the manor. "Bye, everyone! Thank you so much for coming, I hope you had a good time." As soon as everyone left, Piper closed the door and walked into the sitting room, where everyone else was located at. 

"Wyatt, did you have a good time?" Phoebe asked him, but she didn't get an answer. "Wyatt? Sweetie?" No answer. "Is something wrong?" Phoebe looked at his face, only to see that he was sound asleep.

Paige picked him up in her arms and started walking towards the stairs. "You mister, are going to take a nice, long nap."

Wyatt yawned and then nuzzled his head into her shirt.

"Good night, Wyatt!" Henry whispered.

He gave Wyatt a little peck on the forehead, and then Paige took him upstairs.

Leo sighed. "It's time for everyone else's nap-time, too."

"But we're not tired, Uncle Leo." Pearla objected.

"Oh, don't be so stubborn, Pearla. You always have nap-time at 2:00, and it's 2:30 right now." Leo grinned at Pearla, who had a tired look on her face.

After a couple seconds of a staring contest, Pearla gave in. "Okay, I guess I'm a little tired."

"Now head on up to bed." Coop said, but added, "And no orbing or teleporting, because we can sense you guys."

"Awww!" Melinda whined.

"Don't forget, you guys are helping me clean the attic tomorrow." Piper told them.

Samantha nodded. "Okay, Aunt Piper."

All of the kids ran upstairs to their rooms. Melinda, Megan, Pearla and Samantha stayed in one room, while Chris and Wyatt stayed in another.

Paige walked down from upstairs. "Well, this day was hectic."

"At least it can't get anymore hectic." Piper told them.

Just then, a Lazarus Demon burst through the front door, surprising all of them. He threw a fireball at Piper and Henry, but they moved out of the way, and the fireball slammed into the wall, producing a scorch mark.

Then, the demon teleported over to Phoebe and started strangling her, making her yelp. Piper and Henry got back up to see Phoebe being choked, and Piper blew up the demon.

Phoebe fell to the ground and started gasping for air, and Coop ran to her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, honey." Phoebe said, finally regaining her breath.

Then, Megan orbed downstairs, to see what happened.

"Oh, hey sweetie. Everything's okay, it was just a Lazarus Demon." Piper assured her.

"Okay, mommie." Megan said, and orbed back upstairs.

Paige huffed. "I'll take the dust to the cemetery."

"I'll come with you, since I can blow him up again, just in case." Piper told her.

Paige nodded and went into the kitchen to get a garbage bag.

Phoebe kept staring at the Lazarus' remains. "I thought we buried the Lazarus Demon already."

"Well, there's more than one, but they're just rare. Since you guys are The Charmed Ones, you guys get to see things alot of other witches don't see." Leo explained.

Paige came back into the room carrying a black garbage bag. "Lazarus Demon!"

The remains of the demon telekinetically orbed into the garbage bag.

"Alright, we'll be back soon." Piper said.

"Be careful, there might be some more demons at the cemetery." Coop called out.

Paige nodded. "We'll be fine."

Paige and Piper exited the manor, leaving only Coop, Henry, Leo and Phoebe.

"They can take care of themselves, sweetie." Phoebe assured him.

"Uh-oh, seems like someone's orbed downstairs from their nap. I can sense them." Leo whispered. "I'll go get them, be right back." Coop offered. He teleported out of the room, and they all waited. Seconds later, Coop teleported back in with Melinda and Pearla.

"Girls, I thought we said no orbing or teleporting!" Leo scolded.

"We're sorry, it's just that we're really bored, and we're not tired." Melinda confessed.

"Do you want to play a game?" Leo asked them.

Melinda nodded her head. "Yes, Uncle Leo!"

"Alright, let's go outside in the backyard!" Leo said, as he and Henry ushered them outside, while Phoebe and Coop sat down on the couch.

* * *

Piper is in the driver's seat and Paige is in the passenger's seat, holding the garbage bag very tightly. 

"Piper, can you go any faster?" Paige asked her oldest sister. "I don't want the Lazarus to form back into its body!"

"I'm trying, Paige! Can't you see that I'm already 10 miles over the speed limit? You're lucky that we haven't gotten a ticket." Piper turned into the cemetery parking lot, and they got out of the car.

She grabbed the shovel from the backseat and started digging a patch of grass. "There. Pour it in, Paige."

Paige opened up the garbage bag and poured the remains into the hole. "Dirt!"

The extra dirt that Piper dug up was poured back into the hole. Piper slowly patted the top of the patch to secure it.

* * *

The next day, Piper, Megan, Melinda, Pearla, Samantha and Chris were in the attic, moving things around. Megan and Melinda are looking through boxes of pictures and trinkets, while Pearla, Samantha and Chris were helping move some boxes. Paige, Leo and Henry came into the attic with some chairs. They set them down on the ground and looked around. 

Paige sighed. "I didn't know that our attic was so messy."

In the corner where Megan and Melinda were, Megan picked up a photo of Prue, Piper and Phoebe right before Prue died, five years ago. "Mommy, who's this next to you and Aunt Phoebe?"

"Let me see the photo, sweetie." Megan ran over to Piper and handed her the picture. Piper softly ran the tips of her fingers over Prue's face. "That's Prue. She was our sister, but she died."

"Oh." Megan whispered.

Piper handed the picture back to Megan, and she ran over to Melinda, looking at the other photos.

"You have alot of pictures with her, mommie. Where's Auntie Paige in these photos?" Melinda asked.

Leo sighed. "It's a long story, honey."

"We'll tell you about it later." Paige told them.

Melinda smiled. "Okay, Aunt Paige."

Then, a Darklighter appeared in the middle of the attic and shot an arrow at Leo. It pierced him in the chest, making him stumble back onto the couch.

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

"Piper, blow him up!" Henry said.

Piper waved her hands and the Darklighter disappeared in a puff of smoke. She ran over to Leo's side, seeing the wound. Phoebe and Coop ran upstairs with Wyatt in Phoebe's arms.

"What happened?" Coop asked them.

"Leo got shot by a Darklighter." Paige answered.

Phoebe handed Wyatt to Coop, and ran over to Leo's side. "Alright, everyone with Whitelighter blood step back!"

Paige, Melinda, Megan, Samantha and Wyatt immediately followed Phoebe's orders and stepped away from Leo. Grabbing the arrow, Phoebe slowly started pulling the arrow out of Leo's chest, and he cried out in pain. When she finally pulled it out, she placed it on the floor, away from anyone who was a Whitelighter.

Blood started trickling down Leo's chest from the wound, and Piper started getting frantic. "Paige, you need to heal him!"

"Okay, okay." Paige got down onto her knees and placed her hands over Leo's wound. A glow emanated from her hands, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Piper asked, who slowly started panicking.

"I don't know." Paige whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! This is a really short chapter, sorry! I will definitely write more next time.

* * *

Paige heard a charge's cry in her head, but she just ignored it. She knew that her family probably needed her more than the Elders. 

"I-I-It's special poison. It's far more effective th-then the normal poison. It's going to-to take more than a whitelighter's healing power to save me." Leo slowly whispered.

The pain slowly started searing through the rest of his body, causing him to sweat.

"Ooh, god. Phoebe, I need you to look in the Book of Shadows and see if you can find out anything about this special poison. Paige, talk to the Elders about this, and see if they have any ideas." Piper ordered.

Paige nodded and orbed out, while Coop and Phoebe started flipping through the Book of Shadows. Megan, Melinda, Chris, Samantha and Pearla stood in the corner, shaking, and Melinda and Megan started crying. Henry walked over to Melinda and Megan and embraced them.

"Uncle Henry, is daddy going to be okay?" Melinda asked.

Henry sighed, not knowing what to say to them. "We're not sure, yet."

Megan walked over to Piper and gave her a hug, both of them had tears spilling out of their eyes. Piper gave her daughter a little peck on the forehead and held Leo's hand.

* * *

Leo had a bandage on top of his wound to stop the bleeding, and Piper was still at his side, holding his hand. She slowly caressed his forehead with a damp towel, wiping away the sweat that was pouring off of him. Piper's eyes were all puffy and red, and she gave a little sniffle, trying to hold back another round of tears that were coming. Phoebe and Coop were still looking through the Book of Shadows. 

When Phoebe reached the end of the book, she slammed it shut in aggrivation. "God damm it!"

"Phoebe!" Coop hissed. "Watch your language when the kids are in here."

"I'm sorry, Coop, it's just that I've looked through the book twice, and I haven't found anything." Phoebe brought her hands to her forehead and slowly started rubbing her temples, and let out a sigh.

All of the kids including Wyatt were sleeping soundly on a pile of cushions. Henry was tending to Leo's wounds, replacing the old bandage which was now soaked in blood, with a new one. Paige orbed in with a grim look on her face.

"What happened? Do the Elders know anything?" Piper immediately asked.

Paige shook her head. "No. They said no Darklighter has ever used this poison on any Whitelighter before."

"We have to find something." Piper said, determination flowing through her body, along with pain and sadness. "I can't just watch my husband die!"

"Shh... I know, sweetie. We'll find something." Paige went over and comforted Piper.

The kids slowly aroused from their sleep, startled from the shouting of the grownups, and Samantha asked, "Is Uncle Leo better, yet?"

"Not yet, but we'll make him better, don't worry." Phoebe assured her.

"How?!" Piper shouted. "How can we make him better, Phoebe? He's been infected with a poison that no Whitelighter has been infected with! The Elders don't know how to save him..."

"Uhh... guys?" Henry said, trying to get their attention and more importantly, Piper's.

Piper didn't hear him, and just kept on rambling. "... and I have to sit back and watch my lover die..."

Henry stood up. "Hello? You guys."

Piper still didn't hear. "... for the third time in my life, and you guys are just sitting around and telling me that everything's going to be-"

"Piper!" Henry yelled.

Piper stopped rambling and everyone turned to look at Henry. He was clearly aggrivated from trying to get her attention. "What, Henry?"

Henry sighed. "It's Leo. He's not breathing."

"WHAT?!" Piper ran over to Leo and listened to his breathing.

She couldn't feel or hear any breaths coming from his mouth, so she started doing CPR. She kept trying over and over, but nothing was happening. Piper was starting to get angry that it wasn't working, but she kept trying.

There was no way that she was going to lose the love of her life. The person that she had tried so hard to be with, even if it meant breaking every rule that she knew. She loved Leo, and would do whatever it took to have him by her side forever. _Damn it, Leo, come back! I need you!_

Minutes later, Phoebe intervened. "Piper, sweetie, that's enough. He's not coming back."

Piper nodded her head vigorously. "Yes he is, I just have to keep trying."

Phoebe sighed, saddened by the fact that she just lost her brother-in-law. "Piper, it's not working."

"We can't just give up on him!" Piper shrieked, tears flowing down her face.

"There's nothing else we can do." Phoebe told her sister softly.

Piper stared at Leo's pale, lifeless body, and shut her eyes, trying to make the pain go away. "I'm so sorry, Leo."


	4. Chapter 4

The group sat in the attic, all grieving.

Phoebe heard crying from the corner, and saw that it was Megan and Melinda. She turned to Coop. "We need to get the kids out of here... they can't see Leo like this."

Coop nodded and walked over to the kids, ushering them out of the attic and closing the door behind them.

"What're we gonna do?" Paige wondered, sniffling.

Henry shrugged. "What else can we do? We've tried everything in the Book of Shadows. There's nothing there."

Phoebe sighed. "We can't just give up on him, though."

"It doesn't seem like we have a choice now, does it?" Piper asked bitterly.

"Piper-" Phoebe began.

"No, I don't want to hear it, Phoebe! Why have we been put through all of this grief and torture? What was the point of becoming witches in the first place if all the people we love just get killed!" Piper screamed, tears pouring down her face.

Paige stood up. "Piper, you need to-" She stopped in mid-sentence, suddenly focusing her attention on something else.

"What... what is it?" Phoebe asked Paige.

She pointed to a soft pink light emanating from the middle of the room. "That... what is that?"

As the mysterious light began to grow brighter, it slowly traveled towards Leo's body. Piper, who was sitting right next to the couch Leo was laying on, tried to make the light go away.

"Piper, stop!" Phoebe scolded, and Piper immediately put her arms down.

The light soon reached Leo's body, and it grew into a shape, almost like a human's body. Piper could tell that it was a woman, but not who it was. The woman's hand reached out and grasped Leo's tightly, adding the pink glow to his body as well. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Coop and Henry just stared in awe, wondering what was going on.

The woman held Leo's hand for just a moment, and then released it. Piper's eyes lit up as she saw Leo's chest once again move up and down, his eyelids slowly opening. Looking at his chest, the Darlighter wound was now healed, the poison nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, thank god!" Piper breathed in relief, embracing her husband in a hug. "I thought I had lost you!"

Phoebe smiled, and saw the figure backing away from the pair. As the figure was about to die out, Phoebe grabbed the figure's hand, not allowing her to go. "Wait! Who are you?"

Piper and Leo ended their hug, watching the scene. The pink glow died down, revealing the figure at last.

"Prue!" Phoebe gasped.

There, standing in right in front of them, was their own sister, who was supposed to be dead. As everyone was staring at Prue, she just stood there, fidgeting with her hands. "Okay... well, nice meeting you all, but uh... I have to go."

Prue was about to orb up, but Phoebe grabbed her hand once again. "What're you talking about? You can't just leave... the least you could do is stay for a little bit."

"Phoebe, I really have to go. I'm not supposed to be down here right now." Prue told Phoebe.

"Please, Prue." Phoebe pleaded, and Prue sighed in defeat. Phoebe embraced her in a hug, tears rolling down her cheeks once again. "I missed you so much, Prue."

Prue smiled sadly. "I know, sweetie... I missed you too."

Piper stood up quickly, and hesitated before running over to Prue, hugging her tightly with salty tears falling down her tear-stained cheeks. "Oh my god... is-is it really you?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm here." Prue whispered softly.

Paige stood on the side akwardly, watching the little family reunion. Though she was happy that Prue was back, she was afraid that she would be rejected and wouldn't be needed anymore by Phoebe and Piper.

Prue, who noticed Paige standing there, uneasy, walked over to Paige, and hugged her lightly. Paige, surprised at the action, hugged her back, a single tear falling down her cheek. But not tears of sadness and rejection, but tears of happiness. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"Me too." Prue agreed, and let go. "I mean, I don't know what Phoebe and Piper would've done without you."

"Wait... can someone please tell me what's going on?" Coop asked.

Phoebe smiled. "Sweetie, this is Prue... my sister. She's the one that I told you about." Phoebe looked at Prue. "Prue, this is my husband, Coop."

Prue nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I know." Phoebe looked confused. "Ever since I died, I've been watching you guys... you know, to make sure you were okay. I've been watching you guys ever since. So, Coop is a Cupid, who I believe, was sent to you by the Elders to help you find love."

Phoebe paused before saying, "Did you help?"

"What do you mean?" Prue asked.

"You were the one that convinced the Elders to bring him down to me, weren't you. I can tell... its one of my powers." Phoebe explained.

"Yeah, I did... we thought you deserved it." Prue looked at Paige and Henry, who were standing right next to each other. "And you must be Henry, Paige's husband."

Henry nodded. "Yeah. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too." Prue said.

"Don't I get a hug?" A voice asked Prue, and she turned to see Leo.

"Leo!" Prue embraced him in a warm hug, smiling. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you."

Prue's smile suddenly turned into a worried frown. "Oh crap... how long have I been down here for?"

"Only for about ten minutes... why?" Piper asked her, concerned.

"I really have to go." Prue told them. "I have to go back up There or else I'll be in huge trouble. I'm not supposed to be down here right now."

Paige looked confused. "Why not?"

Prue sighed. "It's a long story. It was nice meeting you guys." She turned to Piper, Phoebe and Leo. "I promise I'll come back and visit sometime... just call me whenever you need me, okay?"

Piper nodded. "Okay."

Prue smiled before disappearing in bright purple orbs, surprising everyone.

"L-L-Leo, what the hell was that?" Piper asked, shocked.

Phoebe was looking at them all incredously. "Did Prue just orb?"

"I think she did. But those aren't regular orbs... I've never known anyone that has those kind." Leo said.

Piper was still staring at the spot where Prue orbed out. _What happened to you, Prue?_


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for not updating in a long time! Things have been so hectic!

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed and read my story!

* * *

Prue arrived in the dense fog of the heavens, Whitelighters walking by her, deep in conversation with others. 

"Prudence, where have you been?" A voice asked her.

Turning around, her eyes met Andrew's, one of the head Elders. "I was busy. You haven't been watching me again, have you?"

He shook his head. "No... I was just worried about you, that's all."

An Elder came running up to the pair, furious. "Prudence, what in the world were you doing down there? You know very well that it's against the rules!"

Prue sighed, rolling her eyes. "Sandra, I thought you ended my probation already."

"We never should've even let you out of our sight! Do you know how bad it is to use your powers for personal gain? Haven't you learned anything in that tiny brain of yours from past experiences?" Sandra asked Prue.

"They're my family, what the hell was I supposed to do?!" Prue yelled. "I couldn't just let Leo die!"

"He was supposed to! It was his destiny to become one of us again!" Sandra explained.

Prue shook her head. "Enough with the whole 'destiny' thing! He's already fulfilled his destiny by helping the Charmed Ones destroy the Ultimate Evil. Can't you at least give him and Piper a break?"

This time, Andrew jumped in. "Prudence... all we're saying is that you shouldn't be going down there without our consent. It's not safe."

Prue sighed in defeat. "Can I at least say goodbye to them?"

Andrew nodded. "Of course."

Just as Prue was about to orb out, Sandra grabbed her arm, forcing her to stay. "Wait... there is one more thing."

"What?" Prue asked.  
"We have been talking about this for a while, but we have finally made our decision." Sandra said.

"Decision about what?" Prue asked her suspiciously.

Sandra sighed. "The decision on whether Leo should be reassigned or not."

Prue's eyes darkened. "You can't do that... you have no right. They didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes they have!" Sandra yelled furiously. "They have put many lives in danger because of their incompetence!"

"What are you talking about?" Prue wondered.  
"Two innocents were killed today, Prudence!" Sandra finally said, and Prue stared at her in shock. "I want you to tell Piper and Leo that either he gets reassigned to a new witch, or they end their relationship."

Prue looked at Andrew, who nodded sadly. "Okay."

* * *

The group still sat in the attic when Prue orbed in. 

"Prue, you're back!" Phoebe said, smiling, but as she noticed the look on Prue's face, her smile vanished instantly. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Piper alone... would you excuse us?" Prue said softly, and Phoebe nodded, allowing everyone to exit the room quietly.

Piper looked at Prue, worried. "What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

Prue shook her head. "No, everything's not okay. I had a discussion with the Elders about the... situation that happened here." She took a breath, bracing herself for what she was about to say. "The Elders want Leo to be reassigned or for you to end the relationship."

"W-W-What?!" Piper shouted, and Prue flinched. "How... how could they say something like that? After all we've been through?!"

"Piper, I know, but-" A glare was sent her way, and Prue immediately quieted down.

"Did you agree to this?" Piper asked her suspiciously.  
Prue shook her head, surprised. "No, of course not! You know I'd never agree to something like that, Piper!"

Piper looked at her. "Oh yeah, well what about at the wedding?"

"Piper, you're seriously not bringing that up again, are you?" Prue sighed. "You know that I never meant to do that... I was always on your side, you know I was."

"Well, alot of things have changed Prue... including all of us." Piper said softly.

Prue looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Piper was about to answer, but a knock on the door interrupted her. "Yes?"

"It's Phoebe... are you guys done yet?" Phoebe asked them, her voice muffled from the door.

Piper glared at Prue. "Yeah... we're done."

The door opened, and everybody walked back in.

"Actually, I have to talk to Piper and Leo." Prue said, and walked out of the attic, Leo and Piper following her.

"What's up?" Leo asked them as soon as they got downstairs.

"Leo, I-" Prue was interrupted by a loud jingle in her head. "I have to go... I'll be right back."

* * *

Back up in the heavens, Prue orbed in to see Andrew and Sandra standing there. 

"What's going on?" Prue asked.

"What did they say?" Sandra wondered, ignoring Prue's question.

Prue sighed. "Piper's not very happy about it... I haven't told Leo yet, though. I never got the chance to."

"Prudence... if you don't get them to take the deal, then there will be consequences." Andrew explained.

Prue scoffed. "Andrew, you know-"

"Prudence!" Andrew yelled, and Prue immediately stopped talking. "Please... we need you to convince them to take the deal."

Prue looked at Sandra, then at Andrew. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Please R/R! 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note;

I'm so sorry that its taken me SO long to update, but I'll have to put my story on haitus for a while. I've recently been busy with major tests for school coming up, and with my afterschool activities, which limits me to only a little time on the weekends to update.

Thank you to all of my readers for reviewing and reading my story, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I will hopefully be back in like a week.


	7. Chapter 6

_"We never should've even let you out of our sight! Do you know how bad it is to use your powers for personal gain? Haven't you learned anything in that tiny brain of yours from past experiences?" Sandra asked Prue._

_"They're my family, what the hell was I supposed to do?!" Prue yelled. "I couldn't just let Leo die!"_

_"He was supposed to! It was his destiny to become one of us again!" Sandra explained._

_Prue shook her head. "Enough with the whole 'destiny' thing! He's already fulfilled his destiny by helping the Charmed Ones destroy the Ultimate Evil. Can't you at least give him and Piper a break?"_

* * *

"_We have been talking about this for a while, but we have finally made our decision." Sandra said._

_"Decision about what?" Prue asked her suspiciously._

_Sandra sighed. "The decision on whether Leo should be reassigned or not."_

_Prue's eyes darkened. "You can't do that... you have no right. They didn't do anything wrong!"_

_"Yes they have!" Sandra yelled furiously. "They have put many lives in danger because of their incompetence!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Prue wondered._

"Two innocents were killed today, Prudence!" Sandra finally said, and Prue stared at her in shock. "I want you to tell Piper and Leo that either he gets reassigned to a new witch, or they end their relationship."

* * *

_Prue shook her head. "No, everything's not okay. I had a discussion with the Elders about the... situation that happened here." She took a breath, bracing herself for what she was about to say. "The Elders want Leo to be reassigned or for you to end the relationship."_

_"W-W-What?!" Piper shouted, and Prue flinched. "How... how could they say something like that? After all we've been through?!"_

_"Piper, I know, but-" A glare was sent her way, and Prue immediately quieted down._

_"Did you agree to this?" Piper asked her suspiciously._

Prue shook her head, surprised. "No, of course not! You know I'd never agree to something like that, Piper!"

* * *

_"Well, alot of things have changed Prue... including all of us." Piper said softly. _

_Prue looked confused. "What does that mean?"_

_Piper was about to answer, but a knock on the door interrupted her. "Yes?"_

_"It's Phoebe... are you guys done yet?" Phoebe asked them, her voice muffled from the door._

_Piper glared at Prue. "Yeah... we're done."_

* * *

_Prue sighed. "Piper's not very happy about it... I haven't told Leo yet, though. I never got the chance to."_

_"Prudence... if you don't get them to take the deal, then there will be consequences." Andrew explained._

_Prue scoffed. "Andrew, you know-"_

_"Prudence!" Andrew yelled, and Prue immediately stopped talking. "Please... we need you to convince them to take the deal."_

_Prue looked at Sandra, then at Andrew. "I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

Orbing back down to the Halliwell Manor, Prue stood on the staircase with Piper and Leo standing there, waiting for her. 

"Where'd you go?" Piper asked her, still angry about the earlier conversation.

"I needed to talk with the Elders." Prue told Piper.

Piper scoffed. "What are you, their little messenger, now?"

"Piper!" Leo scolded her, and the harsh look on her face immediately softened. "What did you want to talk to us about, Prue?"

Prue sighed, not knowing how to talk to them. "Well, the Elders have been talking about everything that's happened lately, and... they-"

"Just tell him already, Prue!" Piper interrupted her.

Prue continued. "They want you to be reassigned to another witch."

"What?" Leo asked, surprised. "How is this possible? We defeated the Ultimate Evil, and the Angel of Destiny said that we would be able to stay together forever."

"Leo, they think that your relationship is interfering with your work again." Prue said.

"But-" Leo began, but was interrupted by Prue.

"Two innocents were killed today, Leo." Prue said quietly, and Leo suddenly frowned. "They said that you should either be given a new charge, or to end your relationship with Piper."

Piper shook her head violently. "There is no way that we're going to agree to that, Prue."

"Please, Piper... just think about this." Piper's eyes began to fill with rage. "There are consequences... not like the ones before, but worse. All I'm asking is for you to think about this."

Phoebe, Coop, Henry and Paige descended the stairs, noticing the argument between the two sisters.

"And all I'm asking is for you to shut your damn mouth!" Piper shouted, and everyone looked at her in surprise.

Prue held a deep look of concern and sadness in her eyes and spoke softly. "Look, Piper... I know that you're mad, but-"

Piper scoffed. "Mad? No way. I was frustrated when you suddenly appeared back in our lives with no explanations. I was mad when you first told me about this situation. And now, I am just damn pissed off!"

"Piper, please, I'm begging you!" Prue pleaded. "Just think about this, please!"

"Shut up!" Piper exploded, and all of the rage within her caused Prue to fly back into the grandfather clock behind her, shattering the glass. She fell to the ground, with bloody scratches all over her.

"Oh my god, Prue!" Phoebe gasped and was about to run over to help her, but Coop held her back.

"Don't." He said. "Piper's dangerous... you don't know what she could do to you."

"I can't just leave Prue in the fire zone, Coop." Phoebe said, but reluctantly obliged to Coop's words.

Piper glared at Prue's limp form. "Get up." Prue didn't move. All she did was stare at Piper. "I said, get up!"

Prue slowly stood up, but before she got the chance to say anything, another explosion hit her in the stomach, sending her back into the wall. Paige could've sworn that she heard a loud crack coming from Prue's head.

Leo ran up to Piper and grabbed her arm. "Piper, stop!"

Piper turned around and glared at Leo. "Leave me alone!" A tiny explosion caused Leo to stumble back onto the staircase, dumbfounded.  
"Why aren't you fighting back, Prue?" Piper taunted her.

Prue coughed, and blood came sputtering out of her mouth. "I'm not going to fight you, Piper."

"We have to help her... we don't know what Piper's capable of." Henry whispered to Paige, who nodded.

"You know, Prue." Piper began, and once again sent Prue flying into the wall, causing her to scream in pain as her arm twisted in unknown ways. "I've always thought of you as the witch who can do anything... one of the most powerful witches in history." Panting, Prue leaned against the wall, out of energy. "But now... you're just nothing but a weak... pathetic... little... bitch."

"Piper, stop it!" Leo yelled, but Piper didn't listen. "You need to stop."

"Listen, Leo, I don't give a shit anymore." Piper screeched at him, and he sighed.

Phoebe sighed, with sadness in her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

Please R&R!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

_"Where'd you go?" Piper asked her, still angry about the earlier conversation._

_"I needed to talk with the Elders." Prue told Piper._

_Piper scoffed. "What are you, their little messenger, now?"_

* * *

_"Please, Piper... just think about this." Piper's eyes began to fill with rage. "There are consequences... not like the ones before, but worse. All I'm asking is for you to think about this."_

_Phoebe, Coop, Henry and Paige descended the stairs, noticing the argument between the two sisters._

_"And all I'm asking is for you to shut your damn mouth!" Piper shouted, and everyone looked at her in surprise._

* * *

_"Piper, please, I'm begging you!" Prue pleaded. "Just think about this, please!"_

_"Shut up!" Piper exploded, and all of the rage within her caused Prue to fly back into the grandfather clock behind her, shattering the glass. She fell to the ground, with bloody scratches all over her._

* * *

_Leo ran up to Piper and grabbed her arm. "Piper, stop!"_

_Piper turned around and glared at Leo. "Leave me alone!" A tiny explosion caused Leo to stumble back onto the staircase, dumfounded._

_"Why aren't you fighting back, Prue?" Piper taunted her._

_Prue coughed, and blood came sputtering out of her mouth. "I'm not going to fight you, Piper."_

_"We have to help her... we don't know what Piper's capable of." Henry whispered to Paige, who nodded._

_"You know, Prue." Piper began, and once again sent Prue flying into the wall, causing her to scream in pain as her arm twisted in unknown ways. "I've always thought of you as the witch who can do anything... one of the most powerful witches in history." Panting, Prue leaned against the wall, out of energy. "But now... you're just nothing but a weak... pathetic... little... bitch."_

_"Piper, stop it!" Leo yelled, but Piper didn't listen. "You need to stop."_

_"Listen, Leo, I don't give a shit anymore." Piper screeched at him, and he sighed._

_Phoebe sighed, with sadness in her eyes. "What are we going to do?"_

* * *

Piper stood in the middle of the room, rage burning through her whole body. She glared daggers at Prue's limp form as she panted from using up much of her energy. "Are you just going to sit there like the weak asshole that you are?"

Finally taking enough of it, Prue stood up, but wobbled many times. "I'm not going to fight you... you're my sister."

"Shut up." Piper growled. "I don't know you anymore." With the flick of her wrists, she sent Prue flying onto the glass table, shattering it completely.

"Paige, orb Prue into the attic." Phoebe whispered to Paige, who nodded.

Orbing over to Prue, Paige grabbed Prue's hand and immediately orbed her out quickly, just as Piper was bringing her fist up to punch Prue. Not having enough time to reel her arm back, Piper's hand crashed into the shattered glass, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Let's go." Henry said, and he, Phoebe, Coop and Leo ran upstairs, hoping not to be seen by Piper.

Ignoring the pain coursing through her hand the blood starting to seep from her cuts, Piper angrily looked up at the stairs. "Prue... you little bitch!" She began making her way up the stairs. "You can't hide from me!"

* * *

Blue orbs appeared in the attic, and the forms of Paige and Prue soon appeared on a heap on the floor. Hearing footsteps, Paige gasped in fear, but immediately calmed down as she saw Phoebe, Henry, Coop and Leo enter the attic.

"We have to barracade the door." Phoebe said.

Paige nodded, and immediately began orbing items in front of the closed door to try and keep Piper out.

Phoebe ran over to Prue, who was laying on the floor, a bloody heap. "Prue, oh my god... what has she done to you?"

"It's not her fault, Phoebe." Prue said softly, causing a confused look to come across her little sister's face. "She's angry, upset. I can sense it."

"Well, yeah, so can I... I'm an empath. But that doesn't mean that she has the right to take it out on you." Phoebe told her.

Phoebe hated to see Prue like this. It was one thing to get beat up by a demon, but by your own sister? It terrified Phoebe to think that Piper would hurt Prue this way. Loud explosions were muffled from the outside, and Phoebe knew that it was Piper trying to blow open the barricade that Paige had created to try and keep her out.

"We need to get Prue out of the house." Henry said.

Paige nodded. "I can orb Prue up-"

She was interrupted by the door being blown open and the items in front of it being pushed away in all different directions. Paige's barricade was now gone, and if Piper had her way, so would Prue.

"There you are, you damn-" Piper was about to approach Prue, but was unable to by the new barricade between the two of them.

It was no longer, items, but humans. Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Henry and Coop stood in front of Prue, blocking her from Piper.

Phoebe glared at her older sister. "Piper, that's enough. We're not just going to stand around and watch you hurt Prue like this."

Fury raged within Piper as she returned the glare. "Fine... then you leave me no choice."

Just as she was about to raise her hands to attack Phoebe, a firm, hard object connected with the back of Piper's head, sending her falling to the ground, unconscious.

Paige stood there with a lamp in her hand, glarind ferociously down at Piper's unconscious form. "That ought to keep her quiet for a while."

"Good." Leo said and turned to Prue. "Here, let me heal you."

Leo raised his hands over Prue, waiting for the golden glow to emanate from his hands. But none came.

"What's going on? Why isn't it working?" Coop asked Leo, confused.

"I'm not sure." Leo placed his hands on his side. "That should of worked... I think that something's blocking my ability to heal her."

"That would be me." An unfamiliar voice announced, and bright blue orbs appeared in the room, taking the form of Andrew, one of the Elders that Prue had spoken to earlier.

Leo got up from his kneeling position and looked at Andrew with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you doing down here, Andrew?"

"Us Elders made a deal with Prue, and sadly, she did not hold up her end of the bargain." Andrew told the group.

"Prue, what is he talking about?" Phoebe asked Prue, who just kept staring at Andrew.

Prue stood up carefully, swaying back and forth. "I'm-I'm not le-letting you destroy... Piper and... Leo's marriage. I don't care a-about the con-consequences... I'm not taking the deal."

Andrew stood there, apalled. "Fine... then you will deal with the consequences."

"Woah, woah... wait a minute." Henry said. "What are the consequences?"

With a snap of his fingers, the walls of the manor faded around them, and instead of seeing the streets and cars, they saw an empty, barren wasteland. Skeletons were scattered on the ground everywhere, most likely from animals, and some humans. Red skies loomed above them, and Paige could hear fierce howls in the distance.

"What is this place?" Paige asked Andrew.

He sighed. "It's the wasteland... where demons go after they have been vanquished."

"So why bring Prue here? She's not a demon." Leo wondered.

"It was the only place that we could find where she would not be able to escape... she needs to learn her lesson." Andrew explained and looked at Prue with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Prudence... but this is the way that it has to be."

Snapping his fingers once again, they were transported back to the manor. Piper was still laying on the ground, unconscious.

Phoebe suddenly noticed that one person was missing. Prue. "Where's Prue?"

Glancing around the room, Paige noticed that Prue wasn't with them anymore. She turned to Andrew and glared at him. "What did you do?!"

Andrew huffed. "I did what I had to do. Maybe this will teach you to be more careful." Leo knew that Andrew was directing his words to him. "I will bring her back when you learn."

Blue orbs filled the room once again as Andrew disappeared from the attic, leaving everybody standing there with shocked faces.

* * *

Duh duh DUH! lol = So sorry for the late update, my computer crashed once again. Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 8

_Finally taking enough of it, Prue stood up, but wobbled many times. "I'm not going to fight you... you're my sister."_

_"Shut up." Piper growled. "I don't know you anymore."_

* * *

_Phoebe ran over to Prue, who was laying on the floor, a bloody heap. "Prue, oh my god... what has she done to you?"_

_"It's not her fault, Phoebe." Prue said softly, causing a confused look to come across her little sister's face. "She's angry, upset. I can sense it."_

* * *

_Paige stood there with a lamp in her hand, glaring ferociously down at Piper's unconscious form. "That ought to keep her quiet for a while."_

* * *

_"Us Elders made a deal with Prue, and sadly, she did not hold up her end of the bargain." Andrew told the group. _

_"Prue, what is he talking about?" Phoebe asked Prue, who just kept staring at Andrew._

_Prue stood up carefully, swaying back and forth. "I'm-I'm not le-letting you destroy... Piper and... Leo's marriage. I don't care a-about the con-consequences... I'm not taking the deal."_

* * *

_With a snap of his fingers, the walls of the manor faded around them, and instead of seeing the streets and cars, they saw an empty, barren wasteland. Skeletons were scattered on the ground everywhere, most likely from animals, and some humans. Red skies loomed above them, and Paige could hear fierce howls in the distance._

_"What is this place?" Paige asked Andrew._

_He sighed. "It's the wasteland... where demons go after they have been vanquished."_

_"So why bring Prue here? She's not a demon." Leo wondered._

_"It was the only place that we could find where she would not be able to escape... she needs to learn her lesson." Andrew explained and looked at Prue with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Prudence... but this is the way that it has to be."_

* * *

_She turned to Andrew and glared at him. "What did you do?!"_

_Andrew huffed. "I did what I had to do. Maybe this will teach you to be more careful." Leo knew that Andrew was directing his words to him. "I will bring her back when you learn."_

* * *

Everybody sat in the attic, still in shock of what happened.

"What just happened?" Phoebe wondered.

Paige shook her head. "We need to get Prue back. I mean, don't you remember when Cole was left in the demonic wasteland?"

"Yeah, but he didn't have his powers then." Leo said. "Prue still has hers, so she has a better chance of surviving down there."

Henry sighed. "How long do you think she'll be able to survive down there?"

Leo thought for a moment. "Well, not for long. There really isn't any food down there, and the water supply is scarce. She'll probably last for about two weeks tops."

Coop entered the room. "I sent the kids over to Victor's... just until this is all sorted out. I don't want them to be worrying about all of this."

Phoebe nodded. "Thanks, sweetie." She turned to the group. "So... how are we going to get Prue back?"

"Maybe we can do the same thing that we did with Cole. Use the spell, go down there and try to bring her back up." Paige said.

"Could that work?" Phoebe asked Leo.

Leo shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean... Prue's a pretty powerful witch. And since she has the power to astral project, I think that she would be able to come up here and talk to us instead of us going down there. But then again, you used that spell to find Cole... I think that the spell was only used to find your love."

Paige walked over to the Book of Shadows and began flipping through the pages, trying to find a spell. "I think that maybe me and Phoebe should go down there to try and talk to her."

Leo nodded in agreement. "Okay... Piper should be out for about another hour or so with the sleeping powder that I gave her earlier, so take your time."

Paige stopped flipping through the book and shut it, groaning. "There's no spell in here to find her and go down there."

Phoebe sighed. "Okay, well, I guess that we'll just have to make one up instead." Walking over to the trunk, she whipped it open. "Let's cast a spell."

* * *

Phoebe and Paige sat in a circle on the floor, five lit candles surrounding them. Scribbling down the last of the spell, Phoebe holds it up for both her and Paige to read.

"Alright." Phoebe looked up at everybody. "We'll be back soon... and hopefully, with Prue."

Coop nodded. "Be careful, you two."

Paige and Phoebe both looked at each other before reading the spell. "Our eldest sister, wherever you be, through time and space, take out hearts to thee."

Both of the girls collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

A bright flash came in the wasteland, and Phoebe and Paige soon appeared.

Paige smiled happily. "It worked... we made it to the wasteland."

"Ugh." Phoebe's nose crinkled in disgust. "This place looks even worse than the last time we saw it... and that wasn't even two hours ago!"

A blue flash emanated from the sky, and a demon fell from it, falling to the ground. But before it hit it, it turned into blue tiny orbs.

"What was that?" Paige wondered, but then soon felt a light rumble coming from beneath her feet. "What's going on?"

As the rumbling got louder, Phoebe could see something traveling swiftly underground. "Come on!" She pulled Paige's arm as she ran away from the source of the noise, trying to find safety.

Climbing onto the same ledge that she had been on before, she and Paige stopped running, knowing that they were safe. Phoebe saw the snake-like beast slithered over to the blue orbs and sucked them up. Searching around for a moment, it went back underground.

Paige huffed out a sigh of relief. "Wooh... glad that's over."

"Not quite." Phoebe told her. "The beast will be back... and it will try to kill us."

"That's nice to know." Paige said. "Now... where's Prue?"

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, but could hear faint shouts. "What is that?"

"Maybe some demons got into a fight or something." Paige suggested. "Maybe we should go check it out."

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Computer crashed once again, so I got a new one. Please R&R!!


	10. Chapter 9

_Henry sighed. "How long do you think she'll be able to survive down there?" _

_Leo thought for a moment. "Well, not for long. There really isn't any food down there, and the water supply is scarce. She'll probably last for about two weeks tops."_

_Coop entered the room. "I sent the kids over to Victor's... just until this is all sorted out. I don't want them to be worrying about all of this."_

* * *

_Leo nodded in agreement. "Okay... Piper should be out for about another hour or so with the sleeping powder that I gave her earlier, so take your time."_

_Paige stopped flipping through the book and shut it, groaning. "There's no spell in here to find her and go down there."_

_Phoebe sighed. "Okay, well, I guess that we'll just have to make one up instead." Walking over to the trunk, she whipped it open. "Let's cast a spell."_

* * *

_Coop nodded. "Be careful, you two." _

_Paige and Phoebe both looked at each other before reading the spell. "Our eldest sister, wherever you be, through time and space, take our hearts to thee." _

_Both of the girls collapsed onto the floor._

* * *

_A bright flash came in the wasteland, and Phoebe and Paige soon appeared. _

_Paige smiled happily. "It worked... we made it to the wasteland."_

* * *

_"Not quite." Phoebe told her. "The beast will be back... and it will try to kill us." _

_"That's nice to know." Paige said. "Now... where's Prue?" _

_Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, but could hear faint shouts. "What is that?" _

_"Maybe some demons got into a fight or something." Paige suggested. "Maybe we should go check it out."_

* * *

Phoebe and Paige walked across the rocks and ridges, careful not to trip or fall onto the ground where the Beast could devour them in seconds. The shouts were getting closer and they knew that they were not far from the scene where the commotion was taking place. Loud shouts could be heard, and Phoebe could almost make out the sound of energy balls being thrown around.

Paige spotted a large group of demons down in a pit below them, so she and Phoebe quickly hid behind a ledge so they could watch without being seen.

Peeking out from where they were, Phoebe glanced down at the sight below them. Various demons were gathered together, but they weren't fighting each other. They were all up against a small group, and by the looks of it, the demons looked like an army compared to the small group. A neon green bubble-like shield was formed around the small group of people, protecting them from the various energy balls that were being thrown their way in every direction.

"What's happening?" Paige whispered, confused. She had never seen anything like this before.

"I don't know." Phoebe told her. She looked over and scanned the small group, examining them. "They look like mortals."

"Well, they obviously aren't mortals." Paige said. "They're using powers... that means that they're witches or something. But how would they get down into the wasteland?"

Phoebe sighed and looked over at the one person controlling the shield that was being held up. "I don't know... but they're doing a pretty good job protecting themselves so far. I mean, that witch down there has some damn good powers to be holding up that big of a shield against those demons."

"Who in the world would have that much power besides-" Paige wondered, but then something clicked in her head. "It's Prue."

Phoebe's eyes grew wide with fear for her sister. What if she gets killed down there? Who knows how much damage those demons could do if her shield broke. "We have to help her."

"How?" Paige continued to stare at the scene. "There must be like twenty demons down there, and there's only two of us."

"I'm not sure." Phoebe looked down at Prue, who was beginning to tire, but she kept going nonetheless. "We need to get down there and have enough time to recite the spell to get them all out of this wasteland." Phoebe sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Do you think that you would be able to orb us down there and into the shield?"

Paige nodded. "I could try."

She grasped Phoebe's hand in hers, and blue orbs surrounded them as their forms disappeared and reappeared seconds later inside the shield right behind Prue.

"Paige, Phoebe, what the hell are you guys doing down here?" Prue yelled, but was distracted by the energy balls that were continuously thrown at the shield that she was still holding up.

"We came to take you home." Paige told her. "You don't deserve to be down here... the Elders weren't being fair."

Prue sighed and lowered her arms, causing the shield to disappear. All of the witches gasped and were horrified as energy balls were about to be thrown at them, but just as the energy balls were about to hit them, they paused in mid-air, and so did the demons. Time was frozen.

"What happened?" Phoebe wondered, glancing around, making sure that all of the demons were frozen.

Prue walked over to them. "I froze time."

Paige looked shocked. "How in the world did you do that?"

"I'm an avatar so I have the power to freeze time. But I can't use it very often... this is the first time that I've used it since I've acquired these powers." Prue explained.

Phoebe and Paige looked her over more thoroughly, and noticed how beaten up she looked now. Scratches and bruises covered her body, but only a couple of scratches were deep enough to require stitches. One in particular was a deep gash embedded in her arm, but it was not from battle. It was created on purpose. The gash looked to be like a triquetra symbol. Phoebe looked around and noticed that the other remaining witches also had them on their arms.

Prue noticed both of her sisters staring at the triquetra symbol on her arm. "It reminded me of you guys... so when I met all of our sister witches down here, I decided that by proving that we were all worthy enough to stand together and fight, I created these triquetra symbols on our arms."

Paige smiled, but frowned seconds later. "We have to get you guys out of here."

Prue immediately frowned when she heard Paige say that and shook her head in denial. "No... I'm not going back. You can take the others, but I'm not leaving."

"What?!" Phoebe shouted, apalled. "What do you mean that you're not leaving! Prue, you have to come back." Phoebe looked hurt and shocked. "We all need you."

Prue shook her head. "No, you don't. Especially Piper... she made it perfectly clear to me that she didn't need me there."

"But, Prue-" Before Phoebe could finish, Prue snapped her fingers and orbs surrounded Paige, Phoebe and the other witches, sending them out of the wasteland.

When she was sure that they were gone, tears began to form in Prue's eyes. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Back up in the attic, blue orbs filled the room and Paige, Phoebe and the other witches appeared, surprising Leo and Henry, who were still sitting and waiting for them.  
"Thank god you guys are okay." Henry said, walking over and hugging Paige.

Leo looked at the group and noticed that Prue wasn't there. "Where's Prue?"

Phoebe sighed and shook her head. "She doesn't want to come back... because of Piper." Just the thought of thinking that this little bump in the road could hurt the sisters' relationships with each other.

"So she's just going to stay there? Forever?" Henry wondered, and Paige shrugged in return.

Phoebe turned and directed her attention to the fellow witches. "Paige and Leo will be able to heal you, and then they'll orb you wherever you need to go."

As Leo and Paige went to work with healing, Phoebe walked out of the attic and quietly walked through the halls, ending up at one door. Piper's. Placing her ear up to the door, she tried to listen for any sound of movement, but heard nothing. Opening the door slowly, she peered in and saw that Piper was still sound asleep from being knocked out.

"I can't believe that I'm about to do this." Phoebe mumbled, and grabbed a bunch of candles out of Piper's dresser and placed them in a circle around her. "Life to life and mind to mind, our spirits now will intertwine. We meld our souls and journeys to, the one whos thoughts we wish we knew."

Phoebe collapsed to the floor, and seconds later, the candles blew out.

* * *

Phoebe soon appeared in the conservatory, but it was not how they left it before. _Well, at least that it worked. I got into Piper's mind. _

"Piper, Phoebe, stop running around the house this instant!" A voice yelled out.

Phoebe immediately recognized the voice. "Grams?"

Two girls ran into the conservatory, and Phoebe immediately recognized the littlest one as herself, and she looked to be about three. "Why would Piper be thinking about all of this?"

As the children began running towards Phoebe, she began to panick, thinking that they may spot her and begin questioning her. But she didn't have enough time to hide. "Excuse me?" She called out to them, but they didn't stop running. It seemed like they didn't even hear her.

Phoebe's eyes widened as they just passed right through her body and ran out of the conservatory, acting like nothing happened. "What in the world?"

_Why was she non-corporeal now? She was fine last time when she and Paige went into Piper's mind last time. _Confused, Phoebe continued to walk through the manor, now and again seeing trinkets or items that brought back memories of her childhood.

"Prue?" Phoebe heard Grams call out, and she saw a nine-year-old Prue run downstairs and into the kitchen where Grams was.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen, not caring if she made any noise or not. She couldn't be seen nor heard. So what was the point of worrying?

"Yeah, Grams?" Prue asked.

Grams turned around from doing the dished and looked at Prue. "Could you keep an eye on your sisters for me? I have to go to the store to pick some things up for dinner tonight."

"But Grams, I-" Prue didn't even finish when she saw the look that Grams gave her. "Okay, okay."

"Thank you darling." Grams kneeled down to Prue's height and placed her frail hands on Prue's shoulders. "Sweetie, I am so proud of you. You have been so strong and supportive through everything, especially with your mother being... well... in a better place now."

Prue nodded and forced a smile on her face. "I'm glad to help, Grams."

* * *

As nine-year-old Prue ran out of the kitchen, Phoebe immediately followed her, not knowing where else to go. Walking upstairs, Phoebe and Prue ended up at a bedroom door.

"Why would she go into Paige's room?" Phoebe wondered, staring at the door. But then it hit her. This was no longer Paige's room, it was once again Prue's. "Paige... we never even met her yet."

Prue opened up the door and saw Piper and Phoebe sitting on her bed, playing with some dolls. "What are you guys doing with my dolls?!"

"We just wanted to play with them." Prue could tell that Piper was hurt by how harshly she said that to them.

Prue ran over to the bed and hopped up on it, joining the other two and gathered them up in her tiny arms, giving them each hugs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you... but you need to ask first before you take my stuff."

Piper nodded, her head still buried in Prue's shoulder. "I love you Prue."

"I love you too, Pwue." Phoebe said, still not able to say Prue's name right yet. She always had trouble with that.

Prue smiled. "I love you guys too!"

Phoebe stood in the corner of the room, watching the scene. "Why would Piper be dreaming about something like this? This makes no sense."

She suddenly sensed a presence, and turned to see the fully grown Piper.

"Phoebe?" Piper called out, surprised to see her. "What are you doing in my mind?"

"I-I... I went in to make... to make sure that you were okay." Phoebe stuttered, still shocked to see Piper.

Piper shook her head. "You need to leave... now."

* * *

Please R&R!!


	11. Chapter 10

**ELi**: I'm glad that you like it, and sorry that it took me so long!

**Mony19**: Yeah, she definitely still does. Don't worry, I'm not going to keep making Piper a bitch. =]

**charmedgirl-alyssaphoebe**: Glad you like it =]

**lizardmomma**: Haha, yeah, you'll find out! thanks =]

**95DevilOR5AngelYouChoose**: Maybe not in as much trouble as you think, haha. thanks for reviewing!

I really appreciate all of your reviews, I'm glad that people are taking interest in my stories! =]

* * *

"Why?" Phoebe asked, concerned. _Why is Piper being so sensitive about all of this?! _"What's going on?"

"Phoebe." Piper warned Phoebe, and she was using a tone that Phoebe never even heard her use before, and this scared her. "You're not supposed to be here."

Phoebe took a breath in before speaking, afraid that she may upset Piper. She didn't know how, but she knew that anything could set Piper off. "Would you please tell me what's going on?"

Piper glanced around before taking a step closer to Phoebe and her voice grew into a whisper. "Look, I don't know exactly. I haven't been able to think right. Ever since I was knocked out, it's like my mind can't function. I feel like there's people following me. And now I'm having all of these weird flashbacks."

Phoebe stared at her sister like she was just given laughing gas and was out of it. "Are you feeling okay? Are you sure that you just didn't get a concussion or something?"

"Phoebe, I'm serious!" Piper shouted at her, and closed her eyes for a moment, breathing slowly. She opened them slowly. "Look... I feel like I can't control anything. I never meant to attack Prue, you know that I didn't... but... I just." She paused before continuing. "I just couldn't control myself at all."

"Would you just leave me alone?!" Piper and Phoebe turned around and finally noticed that everything had changed. They were no longer in Prue's room, but in their backyard. Phoebe glanced around and noticed that the backyard was completely different. Instead of the bench that they had put in when Paige had moved in, there was now a table with antique chairs surrounding it.

Piper stared at the scene that was happening in front of them. It was Piper as a freshman, who was currently arguing with Prue, who was a senior. It was the younger Piper who had shouted, and she was shouting at Prue.

"Piper, I am just trying to-" Prue began, but was interrupted by Piper shouting at her once again.

"Would you just shut up?! I am fine, okay! I can handle this, I am fine!" Piper was on the verge of tears. Her eyes were watering up as Phoebe, Piper and Prue and other curious students just stood there and watched the scene. Phoebe then noticed someone standing next to Prue that she hadn't seen in a long time. "Andy."

Andy took a step forward, trying to calm Piper down. "Piper, sweetie, come on, there's no reason to yell right now. Your sister's just trying to help you."

"What would you know about helping, Andy? Ever since you stepped into Prue's life, she's been nothing but a little robot that always just wants to be with Andy. No more time for me or Phoebe now!"

"Is this what all of this is about?" Prue asked her, apalled. "Skipping classes, the cutting... just because I didn't spend enough time with you?" She couldn't believe that all of this was because of her being with Andy.

"You don't get it, do you, Prue." Piper said softly. "When Mom died, you made a promise. You promised that you would always be there for me and Phoebe. And you weren't! You promised that you would take care of us. And you just vanished. You stopped taking me with you shopping and going to random places, just because you wanted to go to Andy's. It's like you didn't... you didn't care-" She broke down crying in the middle of the garden, collapsing onto her knees.

Prue ran over to her, tears falling from her eyes as well. She wrapped her arms around Piper's shaking body, holding her close. "I'm so sorry, Piper. I'm so so sorry."

Phoebe and the older Piper stood, staring at the scene still. Piper shook her head. "I don't know why I'm having this flashback. I don't know why I've been having any of these."

"Well, what have the other one's been about?" Phoebe asked her.

Piper bit her lip, trying to think back to the previous ones that she had experienced. "Uhm, I think all of them were about me and Prue."

"Well now we know why you're having these." Phoebe told Piper, who looked at her, still confused. "You're having these flashbacks to remember the times before she died. When you saw her, you were probably so shocked, and now that your mind has a chance to slow down, it's remembering all of your past times with Prue."

"But how come I can't control them?" Piper wondered, glancing over to where the younger Piper and Prue were still huddled on the ground, in tears. Andy stood to the side, a soft smile on his face, glad that it was over.

"I just don't think that your conscience is letting you. It needs you to go through this. Maybe to clear your head or something." Phoebe said.

Piper nodded. "Is Prue okay?"

Phoebe frowned, not knowing what to say to her. Should she tell her that Prue doesn't want to come back because of her? Because Piper had told her not to? That Prue was probably damaged beyond belief right now because she was attacked brutally by her own sister? Phoebe stood there for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. She had to tell her. She couldn't cover it up. "Piper, she... she's not okay."

Panic and worry began to fill Piper's eyes. "Is she still hurt? Because Leo can just heal her and-"

"No, Piper." Phoebe interrupted her, just trying to get it out. "It's not physical... it's emotional. She doesn't want to come back."

"But... why?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"Because you told her to never come back and that you didn't want her here. And she took it to heart. She chose to stay in the wasteland. Forever."

* * *

As soon as Leo and Paige were finished with healing the wounded witches from the Wasteland, they sent them to where they needed to go, one by one. The last one, though, a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties and had golden blonde hair, spoke before she was orbed out. "Before I go, I just wanted to say... thank you."

Paige smiled. "You're welcome."

"I know that your sister said that she wanted to stay down there ,but before you guys came, she was talking about how much she missed you guys. And she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to come and see you guys again if she was going to be stuck down there forever."

"But doesn't she have the power to get herself out of there? I mean, she is an Avatar and an Elder." Paige wondered.

Leo shook his head. "Even though she's an Elder and an Avatar, it doesn't mean that she can use her powers all the time. It takes a lot of energy to use them, and if she used it, it could weaken her to the point where she could almost die. I'm not sure if she was meant to hold all of these powers at once."

The witch nodded. "All I'm saying, is that if you want her back, all you have to do is let her know that everyone wants her to be there."

Paige nodded once again, and said, "Hope to see you again, soon." And then she orbed her out, already knowing where she needed to go.

Coop walked into the attic as soon as the orbs disappeared. "Has anyone seen Phoebe?"

"Yeah, she was here a minute ago." Henry told him, glancing around. But Phoebe was nowhere in sight.

"I've checked everywhere. Where do you think she went?" Coop wondered, starting to worry.

Something suddenly clicked in Paige's head. Where would you go after you just talked to Prue about Piper? "She's with Piper."

Leo looked at her, confused. "What? Why would she be with Piper? Piper's still probably knocked out from what happened with Prue."

"But it doesn't mean that Phoebe won't be able to talk to her." Paige said. "We're witches. She probably used a spell."  
She walked out of the attic, followed by Henry, Coop and Leo. They hurried over to Piper's room, and Paige opened the door to see Piper still unconscious and Phoebe laying on the floor, candles surrounding her.

"Should we wake them up?" Coop asked.

Paige shook her head. "No... Phoebe will wake up when she's ready. I don't know about Piper though.

"Well, if Phoebe went into Piper's mind, then Piper won't wake up until Phoebe does. So we'll just have to wait." Leo said.  


* * *

_"Because you told her to never come back and that you didn't want her here. And she took it to heart. She chose to stay in the wasteland. Forever."_

"But... but she has to come back!" Piper told Phoebe with a pained look in her eyes. "I need her!"

Phoebe gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek. "Maybe you just need to tell her that. Tell her how you feel."

Piper shook her head. "She won't want to listen to me... I don't even know if I'll be able to talk to her. She's down in the Wasteland."

Phoebe stood up and held her hand out to her sister. "Well... maybe we should go down there and get her back."


End file.
